Daughter of Athena
by Epicblonde52
Summary: We all know that Annabeth ran away when she was seven, but what about her life before that? What was her life like when it was just her and her dad? What pushed her to run away? Find out about Annabeth's childhood and what happens as she grows up. the story will be better than the summary.
1. Prologue

**Hey so um usually I write Hunger Games fan fiction but I LOVE the Percy Jackson series and decided to write this one. I know the beginning is kind of slow put it will get better. **

**Prologue **

"Athena! I never wanted a child, take her back!" the man yells at the beautiful woman that stands in front of him.

"I'm sorry Frederick, I cannot take her back," the woman gently says.

"Take her back now! You are her mother! I can not raise her! I'm not ready for a child," he argues as he holds the small bundle out to her.

"Frederick, I cannot raise her! Demigods must be raised by their mortal parents! Zeus would never allow me to take her back to Olympus! Now I must leave," she tells him sternly.

"Goodbye my daughter," Athena whispers kissing her daughter on the forehead before she walks away into the night, her white dress flowing behind her.

* * *

_I was seven when Luke found me. Terrified, hiding in a trashcan with a hammer. Thalia and Luke told me it was okay, that they were like me too and that they would be my new family. They promised they would always look out for me, Thalia still does but Luke is gone. It broke my heart when Luke betrayed me and went against Camp Half-blood. He broke his promise. Our family was split up._

_Before Thalia and Luke I had a family, my dad loved me but my stepmother hated me. As I got older monsters started to attack us and she didn't want me around her or my stepbrothers. She thought I was dangerous. _

_I might die soon so I thought it would be a good idea to write about my life. If we do end up saving the world, someone can read about me and my life, not that you would care but... here I go._

_My name is Annabeth Chase, call me Annie EVER and you won't have a hand. If you are a mortal then you probably won't believe this but I am a demigod, yes half mortal, half Greek goddess. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. My father is Frederick Chase, an American history professor at West Point. He caught the attention of my mother with his knowledge. He was brilliant (and still is) but couldn't afford to go to college. My mother helped him get into college and they fell in love and had me. He didn't want me at first but my mother told him that she couldn't take me. _

_Here is my story, the life of a demigod. _

**I hope you guys liked it :) Please review or PM me and let me know what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Daddy can you tell me another story about mommy again?" I asked my dad as he handed me the blue mug of hot chocolate. I admired my mom when I was three. Every night my dad would tuck me into bed after he told me stories about my mom while we drank hot chocolate. _

"_Sorry sweetheart but not tonight, daddy has to get up really early tomorrow," he answered kissing my forehead. _

"_Please daddy," I had begged, "I can't fall asleep unless you tell me a story!" I looked up at him with my big gray eyes wide, a look that I knew he couldn't say no to. _

"_I guess I could tell you just one," he said, giving in to my pleading._

_I smiled a big smile as he started to tell me the story. _

"_In a small town in Northern Greece there was a lady named Arachne. Arachne was the best weaver in her town and always boasted to everyone that she was the best and was better than the Goddess Athena." _

"_That's mommy, isn't it?" I remember asking my dad._

_He smiled at me and answered, "Yes sweetie that's mommy. Now when Athena heard Arachne say this she became furious and went into the town disguised as an old lady. When Arachne told the old lady that she was the best the lady replied by saying, 'My dear girl, I'm old and know much about life, no mortal can compete against Athena. You must apologize for her forgiveness.'_

_Arachne just laughed at the old lady and said, 'Foolish old lady! I know what I'm capable of and I don't need your advice. If Athena thinks she's better than me, then she could come here and compete against me.'"_

"_I don't like Arachne," I had decided. I didn't like that she thought that she was better than my mom. I thought my mom was the best. "I bet mommy is the best weaver in the world!" I exclaimed. _

_My dad smiled at me again. "And you are right, she is. Now back to the story. The old lady snapped her fingers and vanished into mist. When the mist cleared the beautiful Goddess revealed herself. 'You foolish girl! You think you can beat me at a weaving contest!' Athena exclaimed. Then the contest began. Athena wove the Parthenon and her contest with Poseidon, while Arachne wove scenes of the gods fears, trying to make fun of them. Athena was offended when she saw this and turned Arachne into a spider so she could weave forever."_

_I shuddered and said, "I would hate to be turned into a spider."_

_My dad smiled at me and said, "Time for bed!"_

"_Awww can't you just tell me one more?" I protested. _

"_Sorry, sweetie I have to get up early tomorrow."_

_I wanted to protest but thought it would be best not to, so I scurried off to my room with my long blonde hair flying behind me. I ran to the closet and hid inside it. Whenever my dad tucked me in I would pick somewhere in my room to hide and wait for him to find me. _

"_I wonder where my little wise girl is hiding," I heard my dad call as he entered my room. In my hiding spot I couldn't help but giggle. When my dad opened the closet door I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to my bed, where he threw me down and tickled me. _

_When we settled down dad tucked me under the blankets and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you Annabeth," he said as he turned to leave my room. _

_Just as he was about to close the door I called out, "Daddy?" _

"_Yes sweetheart?" _

"_When is mommy going to come and see me?" I asked. My three year old self had heard so many amazing stories about her mother who was a great goddess but yet I had not met her. I couldn't help but want to meet her and find out for myself how amazing she really is. _

_My dad sighed and said, "I don't know sweetheart, I really don't know." I bet he felt bad for not being able to explain to his daughter why her mother couldn't see her. _

"_Does she not love me anymore? Is that why she left?" I had asked, close to tears. I didn't want to be the reason my mom left. _

"_No sweetheart, it was not your fault mommy left. She's very busy on Olympus. Your mommy loves you very much and would visit if she could." _

"_I hope she visits me soon. Goodnight daddy," I answered burrowing into the mound of blankets. _

"_Goodnight sweetheart," he said. _

_Before he closed the door I hopped off of my bed and ran to my dad. I threw my arms around him and whispered, "I love you daddy. Please don't leave me like mommy did. Even if you get really busy like her, you can't leave me."_

"_I won't leave you Annabeth," he replied hugging me back._

"_Pinky promise?" I remember asking, holding out my tiny pinky. _

_He smiled at me and locked his big pinky with my small one, "Pinky promise."_

**Percy's POV **

I walk into Annabeth's room, not bothering to knock. I close the door and sit on the bed next to her. I put my arm's around her waist and pull her closer to me. I kiss her on the cheek but she ignores me and continues to write in her journal.

"What are you writing wise girl?" I ask looking over her shoulder and at the words.

She smiles before closing the book. A real smile. I haven't seen her smile since we've gotten out of Tartarus, not a real smile. "Nothing, seaweed brain, " she answers, shoving her journal under her pillow.

I smile at how beautiful she looks. Curly blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail, her gray eyes fighting over weather to show amusement or anger. She's wearing an oversized Camp Half-blood shirt, some jeans, and her Camp necklace with all of the beads on it. She nervously fidgets with the bead that has Thalia's tree on it. And to top it all off, her beautiful real smile. I want to remember her like this. When we fight against Gaea I will remember her like this. I want this to be the last image that flashes through my thoughts if I die while fighting.

"You looked stressed, you should take a nap," she tells me.

"Nah, I'm fine. Why don't you take a nap," I reply.

She snuggles up against my chest and sighs. "But the nightmares," she whispers.

"I won't let them get you," I promise.

I feel her smile against my shirt. I listen to her breathing as she slowly falls asleep, not wanting this peaceful moment to end.

**I hope you guys liked chapter one. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm writing chapter 2 right now so it should be up either today or tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I don't remember much after that night with my dad. I was three so you can't really expect me to remember much. But I do have a memory, a very special one; the time I first met my mom. _

_It was my fourth birthday and my dad had just made me breakfast. He made me chocolate chip pancakes and we drank hot chocolate. _

_My dad handed me two wrapped gifts. When I opened the first one it had my dads college ring and the last one was a book about Greek mythology. I remember immediately turning to the page about my mom. I turned to my dad and pointed to the picture before asking, "Daddy, is this what mommy really looks like?" _

"_No, your mom's eyes are more of a stormy gray, not a soft gray," he answered. I looked at the picture and tried to picture what my mom would look like. _

_Then there was a knock at the door. My dad went to answer the door while I read about my mom. _

_He came back with a woman. She had dark brown hair that fell in waves down her back. She was wearing a white dress that fell off one of her shoulders. When I looked up at her eyes I knew exactly who she was. Her eyes were a stormy gray like mine. She smiled down at me._

"_Mommy!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her. _

"_Hello Annabeth, happy birthday," she said, her voice calm. _

_I smiled and said, "Why are you here?" _

"_I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I brought you a present," she said handing me a box. When opened it there was a stuffed snowy owl. "I hope you like it, I wasn't sure what to get you and your father told me you like owls, so..." she awkwardly said. _

"_I love it," I said smiling. _

"_Now if you excuse me I must speak with your father," she said exiting the room with my dad following her. _

_I wanted to know what they were talking about so I pressed up against the wall and listnened to what they were saying. _

"_...monsters will be attacking you soon, I think you should take her to the camp," my mom had said. _

"_We'll be fine Athena. Now I think you should leave before Annabeth gets to excited about you being here," my dad sternly told her. _

"_You will not be fine! You don't have weapons! You can't kill them without __Celestial Bronze."  
"We will manage, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her."_

"_The older she gets the more monsters she will attract, you need to take her to camp or else you will both die," Athena insisted._

"_Goodbye Athena." _

"_Well at least let me give you a dagger or two," she said. _

_I tried to peak around the wall to see the weapons but ended up falling on my face. _

"_Annabeth, were you spying on us?" my dad asked me. _

_I got up, my face red and nodded shamefully. "Sorry," I muttered, leaving to my room._

"_Wait, Annabeth," my mom said. I turned back around looked at her. "Goodbye, my child," she whispered before exiting the house. _

_I took my presents to my room and I noticed something different, there was a dagger on my bed. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand. I smiled as I played with it. My dad walked in and got angry with me for playing with knives. He took it away and hid it in his room. He wasn't angry for long though. We spent the rest of the day reading my Greek mythology book. After we ate dinner he took me out for ice cream._

_That day I kept wondering what Athena meant by a camp. And what monsters would attack us? Why didn't my dad want Athena's help? As I got older I began to understand all of that though. _

_After that not much really happened besides me and my dad bonding. I loved to help him grade his tests for his students and play with his WWII war models. Even though I was only four I already knew so much, a normal four year old wouldn't know half the stuff I knew. It was partly because my mother is Athena and partly because my dad was a genius. I admired both of my parents. _

_My life was perfect for the first four years, but that all changed when he met Ava. _

**Sorry I know I said I would update yesterday but something came up... anyways, review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just moved and haven't had internet. I'm almost done with chapter 4 though. Sorry for such a long wait. Thanks to WiseGirl1993 (love your name by the way) and HGF34567 who are so far my only two reviewers. You guys are awesome. I know this chapter isn't very long and sorry for the wait. **

**Chapter 3**

"_Daddy do you have to go to work?" I asked as I put down the World War I airplane model. _

_My dad smiled at me and picked me up from my spot on the spinny chair and placed me on the floor, then he knelt down so he was about my height. "Yes Annabeth, I have to go to work, but I promise when I get home we will go to the library and get you a new book," my dad said. _

_I smiled and said, "But do I have to stay here? I get bored."_

"_I guess you could come with me to work..." he trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts. _

"_Really!?" I squealed with excitement. _

"_Go get dressed," he said standing up. _

_I scurried off to my room ,running as fast as I could. I put on some jeans and a T-shirt and ran back to the living room where my dad pulled my curly blonde hair into pigtails. _

_When we got to my dads classroom I sat on my dad's chair and swung my legs off of the edge of it. "When is your class going to be here?" I asked picking up one of his World War I figurines off of his desk. _

"_In a couple minutes," my dad answered while he shuffled with some papers that were in his bag. _

_I heard a knock on the door and got excited because I thought it was his class. When he opened the door a lady with long black hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway. _

"_Frederick, I was wondering if you..." she trailed off and her eyes landed on me. She smiled a fake smile and said, "Well hello little girl, who are you?" _

"_I'm Annabeth, that's my daddy and my mommy is Athena! She's the godde-" I began but was cut off my dad._

"_That's my daughter Annabeth. Annabeth sweetie, this is Ava."_

_I waved at her and continued to play with my dad's figurines. When she finally left she stood up on her toes and kissed my dad on the lips before whispering to him, "See you later." _

_A pang of jealousy hit me. Was daddy falling in love with someone other than my mom? No, he can't, I remember thinking. I thought that he could only love one person for the rest of his life, and I honestly thought that person- or goddess- was supposed to be my mother. I couldn't picture him with that Ava woman, ever. _

_I still can't believe that they ended up getting married. I remember wishing that my dad and mom could actually be together, without anyone getting in the way. That we could live as a family in the lego house that I built. Well not really a "lego house" but like the real model of it. _

_I still have fantasies like that, but now I know that they are impossible and will never come true. My mom and my dad can't be together. I used to hope that Luke would be living there with us, but I've decided to change it up a little. Now I want Seaweed Brain there with me. We would sit on the front lawn having a picnic, his arm would be around me and mom and dad would be across from us. Mom would get angry with Percy for how stupid he is, dad and I would just laugh at them. Then Percy would do something stupid and I would kiss him, just like I always do when he's acting like a Seaweed Brain. When we would part mom would get angry with him and shoot him death glares. _

_I know its kind of stupid to dream of something that will never happen but when I was little I did and I still do. _

_Sorry had to cross that out, its just stupid fantasy stuff you probably wouldn't care about._

_Anyways when class started I payed close attention to everything my dad was teaching. When he got his lunch break he would sit at his desk with me and read me the Greek Mythology book. When he finished work we went home and ate dinner._

_During story time there was a knock at the door. I jumped out of bed and scurried to the door as fast as I could because I had thought it was my mother and she wanted to live with us. Not be a goddess anymore, you know so we could live happily ever after, as a family. I couldn't have been more wrong. When I got up on my tip toes to unlock the door I turned the door nob and pushed it open. It was her. Ava. She gave me a fake smile and pinched my cheek really hard. "Is your father here?" she asked in her annoying perky voice. _

_I scowled at her and slammed the door as hard as a could, hoping I hit her face. "Annabeth dear, who was that?" my dad had asked. _

_I gave him an innocent smile and said in a sweet voice, "No one."_

_Then Ava knocked again. I groaned as my father pushed me out of the way and opened the door for Ava. _

_I remember scowling at her again before running off to my room, making sure to stomp my feet as I ran, I wanted to show them that I was angry. When I reached my room I slammed my door and threw myself onto my bed. I remember bursting into tears and screaming into my pillow. 'Why was she crying?' you're probably asking, well I thought my dad hated me. That he wanted that woman so she could replace me. I wanted her to be my actual mother and I knew that she was replacing my mother, or trying to at least. _

_I cried myself to sleep that night. It made me more upset that my dad didn't check on me. Now that I'm older now I realize that he was probably letting me cool off. In the morning though, he yelled at me. He told me that it was rude of me to act that way to Ava._

_I tried to tell him that I didn't like her but he didn't listen. He hired someone to watch me that day. He was so angry with me he didn't even let me go to school with him. _


End file.
